Stand in the Rain
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Just a little KibaSakura oneshot i wrote, it takes place between Dropped and Hold Me. hope you guys like.


Sand: Hey guys, someone asked for a little more too the Kiba/Sakura trilogy and I thought of this … it happens between Dropped and Hold Me. It's a one-shot, Naruto and co. belong to Kishimoto-sama, and the song Stand in the Rain belongs to Superchick.

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but the plot, so don't sue, the best she can give you is a really big headache.

Kiba: Which she has already done to us, so please, for your own safety don't sue.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura sighed as she sat on the roof of her apartment building, it was raining at three in the morning two days after her mothers marriage to Jiraiya. They were on their honeymoon in the Bahamas, they had left Sakura in charge of the apartment and Naruto. She pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes. She couldn't get her mind of one person, Kiba Inuzuka, her boyfriend, of six months, until a week ago.

_**She never slows down **_

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that when **_

_**She's all alone **_

_**Feels like its all **_

_**Coming down **_

Tears blended in with the rain that slid down her pale cheeks and dripped onto the roof under her. She placed a hand over her heart, that was where it hurt. She wished she hadn't been that serious about him, she hadn't been that serious about any one else in her entire life, not even Gaara, and she had dated him for two years.

_**She won't turn around **_

_**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries **_

_**That first tear **_

_**The tears will not stop **_

_**Raining down **_

She had been trying not to cry but she couldn't help it, and now she couldn't stop. 'Why did things have to get so serious, Daddy?' she wondered. She sometimes found herself wishing that things were back to the way they were before. Before she and her mom moved to the city, back when it was her, her mom, her dad, and her old gang. But it would never be that simple again.

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain **_

_**She won't make a sound **_

_**Alone in this fight with herself **_

_**And the fears **_

_**Whispering **_

_**If she stands **_

_**She'll fall down **_

She heard a crash from their apartment and sighed, another reason she was up on the roof at three in the morning, in the rain was because Naruto had decided to invite his gang over and have a mini-party. So now she had three drunk boys in her living room. She had been surprised that Sasuke would get as drunk as Kiba and Naruto, but it didn't surprise her that Shikamaru and Neji didn't drink that much. She sighed when she heard another crash.

"I'm not cleaning up after them." she muttered.

_**She wants to be found **_

_**The only way out is through everything **_

_**She's running from **_

_**Wants to give up **_

_**And lie down **_

She had been slightly hurt when Naruto had announced that he had invited Kiba along as well. But then she realized that she couldn't expect him to ignore one of his best friends because of her, so she had stayed in her room and art studio the whole time, but when they started to get loud she moved to the roof.

"Man, I'm surprised, that no one has called the cops." she murmured rolling her green eyes at the music that was thumping through the apartment.

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain **_

"I probably shouldn't stay our here much longer, I might get a cold." she whispered, then she stood up stretched her arms and looked down to the street below. If only she could just stay up here for the rest of her life, if only she never had to go back down and face the pain that she lived with now that she was no longer with Kiba.

"SAKURA! COME 'ERE!" she groaned at the sound of her step-brothers drunk voice.

"I'm gong to pound him into smithereens." she hissed as she swung herself into the attic window and headed down into her room.

"What do you wan-" she stood in the living room doorway staring in shock at he destruction their 'mini-party' had caused.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!" She screeched, as four of the fie boys stared sheepishly at their feet, Kiba glared at her defiantly.

"Weeeelllll, we were wrestling and it kinda got outta head." Naruto muttered, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"'Kinda got outta hand', huh? Well you had better FIX IT!!" she roared, pissed off beyond belief.

"Ahhh, but Sakura-chan-"

"NOW!" the boys jumped and set to work, even Kiba.

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

Sakura sighed a little while later and stared out the window from her perch on the living room window seat. She had changed her clothes while the boys had cleaned. She glanced around the room and sighed in relief the living room was back to it's spotless self. And the boys lay passed out snoring on the floor, recliner and couch.

"Morons." she whispered affectionately, smiling at them, until she caught sight of Kiba then she frowned once more, and sighed. She stood up and walked to the hall closet and got some spare blankets. First she covered Naruto and Sasuke, who were passed out on the couch. Then she moved onto Shikamaru and Neji who were laying on the floor, and finally Kiba who was stretched out in the recliner.

"Good night, boys." she murmured switching off the light, heading to her room. As she laid down she smirked, "Can't wait till they have to suffer through their hang-overs', cept, Shikamaru and Neji of course."

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground **_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down **_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown **_

_**And one day what's lost can be found **_

_**You stand in the rain**_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: There ya go

Kiba: Read and review

Sakura: Please and thank you.


End file.
